The Development Of Family
by Matthew Lewis' Future Wife
Summary: What if one day you looked at someone and saw your whole life reflected in their eyes? What happens when your life is all a lie? HP/DM RW/OC HG/VC/GG PP/NL GW/BZ


Authors: Notes: So guys, I'm a newbie at this, this is my baby, my precious plot bunny. If you like it please review! I need good reviews to help me along! Constructive criticisms always accepted!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. That belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and their peoples. I just manipulate them gladly.

To all the people who have been following this story already, I have condensed my chapters to one because short chapters are one of my biggest peeves and I have done it to you.

CHAPTER ONE: LEARNING

Scotland, Hogwarts Castle, Gryffindor Tower, 5th year Beginning of Summer Break.

_Hadrian Potter Benoit (Harry)_

I look at a picture of her and me. I wonder if people see the resemblance.

We have the same unruly hair, face and skin complexion.

We look like mirror images. Except for the fact that she is a girl and I am a boy.

You know, for as long as I've wanted a family, right about now I rather forget she existed. I mean do I really want to be a sibling to one person that has a rap sheet a long as me, royal to the point of incredibleness, and has a long standing hatred with Cornelius Fudge?

Wait scratch the last one. That not a flaw, it's a testament to her genius.

Hadriana Juanita Amelia Benoit, Archduchess of France and a slew of other wizarding titles.

She's my sister.

Which means …I'm not alone in this world.

Which means …I have options.

_Hermione Granger_

I'm a smart girl.

I mean, I know this. Many people have told me this over the years of my life. My parents, teachers, everyone. My muggle IQ is 185. I'm the top girl in my year.

So why does the sight of Archduchess Amelia render me speechless?

Maybe its because she looks like my best friend. And not in a turn the head, look and you miss it kind of way. It's a way that's glaringly obvious to even the most stupidest person alive.

But surprisingly few people realize it. I wonder why when I feel…the fizz of magic.

A generalized _**"Notice Me Not"**_charm.

Hmm…

CHAPTER ONE & ½ : WEDDINGS

_From the Escritoire of Lillian Benoit, Imperial Princess_

_*****_**Written 17 years ago**_***.**_

I don't have my journal so I have no choice but to write this on my letter head.

HE crashed my wedding.

I mean seriously.

How low can you go?

And then to make things worse, he insists on sitting at the head table with the wedding party because, and I quote "I am a favored friend of the family"

Well….

Turn favored into hated and friend into archnemesis and that sentence would be correct.

But anyways.. better thoughts

The wedding was everything I dreamed of and more.

I came downstairs on my father's arm wearing the most beautiful dress I could imagine wearing the Imperial Princess Crown jewels .

At 4:47 pm I because the bonded and most honored wife of the Marquis of Hendram and the Duke of Pengrote.

So my official title is "Imperial Duchess Marchioness Lillian Benoit.

I am so excited for my future life with them.

Gotta go now, the boys are getting impatient.

The day that Harry Potter met his match, literally was a day of firsts for many people. This was the first meeting of the International Confederation of Wizarding royalty. This was the day that many people have met the elusive Benoit royal family.

This is also the day that Albus Dumbledore made his first mistake.

The keynote speaker for the day was Hadriana Benoit. At 16 years old born on August 1 she is the Imperial Archduchess of France.

She steps up to the podium and looks around. As she starts to speak, she stares out to the crowd and locks eyes with Harry Potter.

In Harry Potter's world, he was used to the worst.

After all, one does not live the life he has lived and hope for positivity. When he saw his mirror image and a woman he was not alarmed, until he saw the look on her face when she saw him. The idea of joy and sadness and pain that was reflective made him understand that he did not left willingly. He was taken.

Hadriana had heard the stories. She had read enough books. She heard another talk. But seeing him, and the lies, shocked her more than she had ever thought she would be shocked. This was the other half was soul, her brother, she shared a womb with him and for the last 15 years have been separated by time and space. She barely knew how she finished her speech, but finish it she did.

She stepped off the podium and walked slowly to him.

In one breath she spoke.

"Hadrian your alive!" Hadriana said.

"I've never gone by that name, but I assume you're right. My name is Harry."

"No one calls me Hadriana either they usually just called me Amelia or Mia for short."

"So Harry, you know who I am don't you?

"I can assume some things, but I'm not 100% sure."

"Well, if you want some answers we should go to the source."

"What source?" Harry said.

From a distance, Amelia see a long white beard. She snarls gracefully.

"Albus Dumbledore" she answered.

"You are leaving with me tonight….. Your friends may come too," she added as an afterthought.

"Wait, what?"

_Ronald Weasley_

_Time does change much, does it?_

_That overly shy girl, with hair just as red as you and your family._

_That girl who smiled one of the most breathtaking smiles ever._

_She's changed._

_Gone is the gawky girl that I was in love with._

_Now is the confident woman who I left._

_I see her standing up there on that podium and I'm wondering what went wrong?_

_That beautiful beautiful woman was so cold._

_What could make her like this?_

_The answer I was going to find tonight._

Ronald steps in Amelia's path, on her way to the headmaster's office.

"Hello Mia' he says

"Ronald?"

Yes I'm glad you remember me"

"okay small talk is over, so get out of my way."

"Of course, a small people must not bar the archduchess in anywyay"

"What the hell did that mean? she thought What kind of nonsense is this? Why does he look at me like I'm wrong? I'll deal with this later Ronald Weasley is not my biggest issue. I need to find and Dumbledore settle some things"

Amelia reaches the headmaster's office. Without pausing to compose himself or bothering to know, she enters the room.

"Monsieur a la Dumbledore, Fudge"

"Your Imperial grace, how are you this fine day? Did you not find the opening statements wonderful?" Umbridge gushes.

"Shut up. I already don't like you."

Amelia steps into the headmaster's office. She looks at the decor and looks at them with a disapproving eye.

"I always wondered what hole you dropped into after Grindewald. Oh how the mighty have fallen,but enough of the small talk. I've come to take Harry Potter home for the summer"

The Minister stammers "Now Archduchess you can't just take..."

She rejoins. "I can and I will"

The Headmaster quickly states: "You don't have that authority. Harry Potter is a Ward of both Hogwarts and England!"

"Yeah!" Fudge blusters out.

Amelia turned a cold eye toward Fudge.

"I can be the Princess of Wales in a heartbeat. That title is mine by right and magic. I could your position away in a heartbeat.

One... heartbeat. Don't test me"

Amelia looks a Dumbledore with a look that can melt steel. The temperature starts to climb.

"Harrison Potter Benoit belongs with his family at the Archduchess Palace."

Across the castle Harry Potter disappears from Hogwarts to France.

"That's all!"

With that, Amelia leaves the room. Seconds later, she pickets sticks her head back in the door and says "his friends go too!"

Hermione, Ronald, Ginny, Neville leave from Gryffindor Tower.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Gregoryleave from the Slytherin Dungeons.

Nine pops echoed through the air, though only Amelia can hear them.

"Excellent" she purrs.

With a shimmer and silver light surrounding her, Amelia disappears from view.

"I thought you couldn't apparate or disapparate from Hogwarts" Umbridge wonders.

"That wasn't disapparation. That was orbing.* It defies our natural level of magic."

Authors note: I did "borrow" orbing from _Charmed_.


End file.
